


nothing & everything

by necromimetics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Relationship, suburban homosexual yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromimetics/pseuds/necromimetics
Summary: Alec’s dreading spending his whole summer back in his hometown, after the taste of freedom from his first year at college in the city. Magnus Bane being his next-door neighbor makes everything better and worse at the same time.





	nothing & everything

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

“What are you doing out here?” Alec frowned at his younger sister, standing rapt at the edge of the porch, staring out with a dreamy expression on her face. 

“What do you think?” Izzy replied. She swept her hair over her shoulder, not even sparing Alec a glance. 

Alec shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“Am I?” Izzy shot back. “Am I ridiculous, Alec?” She finally turned to face him, hand on her hip. “He’s hot. He’s single.” She considered for a moment. “And he’s like, in college.” 

“So am I,” Alec pointed out, but Izzy just rolled her eyes and resumed her previous position. 

With her distracted again, Alec let his eyes wander over to the object of her attention. 

He felt his mouth go dry. 

Magnus Bane, shirtless and panting, rivulets of sweat tracing their way across tanned skin and taut muscle, glistening in the summer heat. Loose gray sweats hung low on his hips and Alec watched, as enthralled as his sister, as Magnus bent down to grab a bottle of water from the ground beside him, his movements highlighting the toned planes of his body, graceful despite his obvious exhaustion. 

Alec’s eyes followed the bob of his Adam’s apple as Magnus took a long sip before tilting his head up towards the sky and pouring the remainder of the bottle over his head, further wetting sweat-damp hair. 

Izzy let out a small cheer, causing Magnus to turn his head towards the noise, waving in their direction. 

Alec let Izzy lavish in the attention, heading back inside and pulling his phone from his pocket. 

_AL: Looking pretty good out there_

The response came only a few minutes later. 

_MB: You’re not too hard on the eyes yourself_  
_AL: But you’re the one putting on a show_  
_MB: Believe me darling_  
_MB: This doesn’t even hold a candle to the “show” I’ll put on for you tonight _

Alec felt a wave of excitement zip up his spine like an electric shock, and a smile crept onto his face.

_AL: Same time, same place?_  
_MB: YES_  
_MB: And don’t be late_  
_AL: Planning something?_  
_MB: Not much_  
_MB: Just me, you, some takeout, a nice drive around the town_  
_MB: And a very private parking spot down by the lake_

Alec could practically hear the teasing lilt in Magnus’s voice, see the amused smile gracing his face.

_MB: How’s that sound, pretty boy?_

Realizing he’d shunned responding in favor of staring down at his phone, Alec fumbled to reply. 

_AL: Wouldn’t miss it  
MB: You better not_

Alec’s grin widened.

_AL: Only six more weeks of this_  
_MB: And then we can finally get the hell out of this shithole again_  
_MB: And I can kiss you whenever I want! _

“What are you smiling about?” Izzy practically collided with Alec’s back, trying and failing to peek over his shoulder. 

“Nothing,” Alec replied, stowing his phone in his back pocket. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
